Realization of a Savior
by Friendmaker1000
Summary: All of a sudden a thought crossed her mind…James. What if she screamed loud enough for him to hear her then he could come and rescue her like he promise. She started to feel her blood soaking the back of her clothing. As he pulled back and forth once more
1. Chapter 1

A lot of people thought the only reason James Potter ever wanted to go out with Lily Evans was because she was the only girl in

A lot of people thought the only reason James Potter ever wanted to go out with Lily Evans was because she was the only girl in school that he basically had not dated. But could they be any more further from the truth. To him, Lily was not only smart and beautiful, strong and independent, as well as talented and many more things that he found hard to explain to others. He knew that he was in love with her.

"James!" Sirius shouted from the level below, which brought James out of his thoughts. "James, mum wants us to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Alright I'm coming." James shouted back, "You know she only wants us out of the house so she can set up for my surprise birthday party, right?"

"Yeah, I know but maybe she'll conveniently forget just to give you the surprise you'll never forget."

"Yeah right!" James said as he opened the door to the outdoors, "This is mum were talking about mate."

"True" Sirius said as he looked around the front yard "Oh my God! James isn't that Evans!" he pointed over across the street toward a girl, about their age with red hair that went all the way down to her lower back, who was walking off the porch.

"Yeah it is." He smiled and started to make his way over to her, "Hey Lily." Lily looked up at James and immediately her eyes went wide. James walked closer to her, leaving Sirius to watch him from a far. "Hey Lily what are you doing here? Are you visiting family or something?"

"No Potter, I live here. What are you doing here? Stalking me as usual?" James shook his head.

"I live here as well… well over there." He said pointing at his house.

"You're kidding me right?" she said constantly glancing back at her house.

"No I'm not." James noticed Lily's glancing, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lily said as she glanced back once more.

"I don't know but you keep glancing back at your house, which gives me the impression you're either in trouble or going to be."

"Well that's just stupid." Lily smirked.

"Right, what was I thinking, Lily Evans never gets in trouble." James said as he rolled his eyes. "Hey before I striked up this conversation with you, I was wondering if you wanted to go to my surprise birthday party with me?"

"If it's a surprise then how do you know about it?" Lily wondered.

"Well first off, I'm a Marauder second, Today is my birthday and third, My mum is a creature of habit and always gives me a surprise birthday on my birthday." Lily mouthed 'O' "So do you want to come?"

"I'd have to ask my Dad, but first I have a request." James gestured for her to continue, "Okay you can't be an arrogant, big headed, or a prick to me even though it's your birthday."

"Deal" James reached out for Lily's hand, which she hesitantly gave for him to shake but instead he pulled it up to his lips and gently brushed his lips on her knuckles. This action caused Lily to raise her eyebrow at James as she pulled her hand from his grip and wiped it on her jeans.

"I'll be right back" Lily ran back up the porch and through the door. After what seemed like hours to James (but was actually 5 minutes) Lily came back outside and looked up at James. "Yes James I can go as long as I'm back by ten and no later."

"YES!!"

"Alright…. So are we going to…" Lily started as she slowly made her way towards Sirius but as she passed James he grabbed her hand causing her to look up at him.

"You know as arrogant as I may seem I'm still a good listener so if you ever, and I mean ever, need to talk I'm here for you." Lily gave James a small smile pulling her hand out of his and placing it on his shoulder.

"Maybe someday James, maybe someday" Lily replied as she let her hand slip off his shoulder and walked over to Sirius with James following close behind.

"No wait let me guess, as a birthday present for Prongs you're going to date him for a day?" Lily and James looked at each other and then looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"No Padfoot, that only would happen in my dreams and you know it." Lily looked at James, shocked. James just shrugged at her, "What? It's true!"

"Well, what I did agree to, was to come to this birthday party of his." She said looking back at Sirius.

"Willingly?" Sirius asked. James looked at Lily with a questioning gaze who looked down at the grass with a blank expression. This caused James to place his arm around her shoulder making Lily look up at him.

"So what if it was willingly? It's because we're friends now, right Lils?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Lils? Is that some sort of nickname you're giving her Prongs?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you have your own nickname for me, why can't I have a nickname for Lils?" Sirius shrugged at James. "Well I believe mum would allow us back inside now, don't you Padfoot?" James proclaimed.

"I think that maybe I should double check first…be right back" James nodded as Sirius ran into the Mansion and 2 minutes later Sirius appeared and beckoned them inside. James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her gently inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!!" everyone popped out of nowhere congratulating James on turning 17 years old.

As the party went on Lily showed James a true smile and laugh as he stared in awe. He was entranced as her smile lit up the room and her laugh filled the room with a beautiful melody that hypnotized him further.

"Evans?" Lily looked over to Sirius, "What time did you have to go back to your house?"

"Well I have to be back by ten, why?"

"Evans, it's ten fifteen!" Lily's head shot towards the clock and her eyes widened, fear took over her beautiful emerald green eyes as she struggled to her feet. James grabbed her arm to help her up causing Lily to look up at him.

"Lils, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just really have to go…I'll…I'll see you tomorrow, okay" James nodded as Lily ran out of the room and to her house.

"Well, that was strange." James looked at Sirius as he sat back down.

"What was strange, Padfoot?"

"Well, when was the last time you remember Evans breaking curfew?" Sirius asked and after a slight pause they both started laughing loudly.

"BOYS!!" called Mrs. Potter from a distance.

" YES MUM?" both boys shouted in reply.

"TIME FOR BED!!... NO EXCUSES!!"

"YES MUM!" James and Sirius exchanged an eye roll as they made their way up the stairs to their separate rooms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey James

"Hey James!" Lily yelled over at James. He waved she walked over. "Hey how was the re-…."

"Lily, where did you get that?" James had notice a rather large deep cut on Lily's forehead.

"Get what?" James pulled her to him and ran his thumb over the cut gently, causing Lily to flinch. "Oh that… I um … I tripped and hit my head on something after I ran into the house." James wasn't convinced but he didn't want to push her into telling him something when she wasn't ready.

"Oh, okay." James still examined the cut "Do you want my mum to heal it for you?" Lily pulled out of his grasp.

"Sure, but only if it wouldn't be that much trouble…"

"Are you kidding? She's a healer Lils, that's what she does." James said as Lily nodded.

"Okay then, lead the way." She gestured for him to lead her into the house.

(2 Weeks Later)

"Evans you should really think about klutz proofing your house." Sirius said as Mrs. Potter finished healing yet another injury of Lily's. She patted Lily on the shoulder and left the room.

"Lils I have waited patiently for you to tell me what's going on but now I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore. What happened? And I want the truth!" Lily looked at the ground in thought. "I know you're not falling or tripping or any of that because all those injuries you've acquired could've never happened if you just fell."

"Sirius can I talk to James alone for a moment?" Sirius nods and exits the room just as Lily's eyes begin to leak tears. James tries to comfort her but she won't let him. "I'll tell you but I have to warn you it may take a while."

"That's fine, I can wait all day." Lily sat down having James follow in suit only he laid all the way down on his back, looking at the ceiling. Lily sighed as she began…

"Well it all started when I was eight years old shortly after my grandparents funeral, but I'll start there so it's not to confusing. I was crying over the coffins…"

Flash Back

_Eight year old, Lily Evans walked up to her grandparents coffins with tears in her eyes, as she kneeled down next to them she burst into tears._

"_No Grangran, Popop come back you can't leave me! You promised! YOU PROMISED!" Lily's words meshed in with her cries._

"_LILY! Shut up and get over here!" Greg Evans whispered._

"_No!" she said a she grabbed her Grandmother's hand. "I will never leave them!" Greg rushed over and grabbed Lily's upper arm roughly. "Ow, you're hurting me!"_

"_Well maybe that would teach you to listen to your elders!" he dragged Lily over to their car and shoved her in as Petunia and Allison climbed in slowly and cautiously watching Greg. He started the car and they drove to their house in dead silence. After they pulled into the driveway Greg got out of the car, opened Lily's door and dragged her up to the house. "Since your so quick to embarrass your family maybe I should teach you what will happen if you ever disobey me again!"_

"_Greg don't you think you're being a little harsh I mean the girl is eight years old for heaven sak-…"_

"_Stay out of this." Greg told Allison as he tightened his grip on Lily's arm making her cry out. He took her to the door of their basement, open the door and roughly shoved her down the stairs. Lily rolled down the stairs with her scream echoing the stairwell, Greg following behind. Lily came the to floor, but before she could even try and get up she was pulled by her hair up to her feet. Greg pushed Lily up against the wall, taking a moment to grab something that Lily could not see. He brought the item up in the air to prepare to hit her with it, it was a baseball bat. As he brought the bat down onto her body she screamed in pain as he hit her again and again. Blood trickled down her legs as she screamed, the pain immense. Greg just laughed, drawing the bat back up and hitting her again this time the screaming ended._

Flash Back Over

"Ever since then if I make the tiniest mistake or didn't do exactly what he had told me to do then he would beat me until he thought that I had learned my lesson." By this point James had sat up from his position of lying on the floor and watched her intently as Lily burst into tears. James scooted next to her and pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his chest.

"Are you saying your father beats you?"

"Yes." Lily said into his shirt.

"That's domestic abuse Lily! He shouldn't be getting away with this!" Lily looked up at him and pulled away.

"I know but if I tried to say something to someone, do you know what would happen? Do you, James?" She said slowly raising her voice with every word.

"He'd beat you." James muttered

"Yeah, probably to death!" She yelled. She sighed and looked at James while he was looking at the ground "And I would never get to say yes." She muttered causing James to look up at her.

"Yes to what exactly?" James asked as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"A question."

"What question?" he asked this time slowly leaning forward wanting to capture her lips with his.

"James!" Sirius shouted as he entered the room.

"What?" James said annoyed that Sirius interrupted his chance at paradise.

"Mum wants to speak to you really fast." James nodded and got up off the floor.

"I'll be right back Lils. And I promise I will help you get out of this mess." Lily smiled at him as he left the room.

"What mess? I don't see a mess." Sirius exclaimed as he looked around the room. "In fact it's almost spotless."

"That's not what he meant."

"Oh it's code…ok." Sirius started trying to figure out what it could mean in his head.

"No it means he's going to help me not get hurt as much!" Sirius made an 'o' with his mouth. "Gosh someone would think you were five years old."

"Hey that is unkind, but that is cool that he is gracifying you."

"Gracifying?"

"Yeah, to put grace unto someone else." Lily shook her head at Sirius with a smile on her face.

"You needed me Mum?" James asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about Lily." She told James as she turned to at him.

"What about her?"

"Well, it's not about her really, but she's involved." James waited for his mother to continue, "James, how long have you had a crush on this girl?"

"A crush?" His mother nodded, "well I've had a crush on her ever since I saw her walking up to the Sorting hat in first year, but I've been in love with her ever since the middle of fifth year." His mother stared at James not making a move. "Mum, are you okay?"

"You're in love with her?" she asked coming out of her trance. James nodded "James, you don't even know if she'll ever like you back or even trust you enough to tell you her deepest secrets." James shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. "And yet you already are in love with her."

"Yes." His mother shook head and looked as if she was going to say one more thing. "No mum, I can't move on not from Lily, I can't now nor will I ever be able to in the future."

"Though you have grown James you still have so much to learn" Mrs. Potter shook her head and went back to cooking. James left to walk back up to the room where he left Sirius and Lily. He opened the door and saw Lily and Sirius playing wizards chess, he smiled and went to sit next to Lily.

"Hey Lils?" James asked looking at her.

"Hmm?" Lily replied without taking her eyes from the chessboard.

"What time do you have to be home tonight?"

"Five fifty, why?" James grimaced as he looked at the clock. Lily followed his gaze and inhaled with panic.

"SHIT!" Lily yelled as she jumped onto her feet and sprinted out of the room.

"So, do you want to take her place?" Sirius asked James.

"Sure." As James sat down he cast a worried glance towards Lily's house hoping she would be all right.

Lily ran into her house at astonishing speed, stopping instantly in front of her father.

"You're twenty minutes late Lily, you know what happens when you disobey me, but as I can see I apparently haven't made it clear enough." Lily shook her head as he spoke with a feared look in her eye. He grabbed her by her hair pulling her to the basement.

"NO DADDY! PLEASE! I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON! PLEASE!!" Lily screamed.

"No I don't think you have otherwise you wouldn't have disobeyed me!" He continued dragging Lily by her hair but this time with a force that made her fall so that she was being dragged down the stairs feeling two cracks within her chest. When they reached the bottom he threw her across the room where she landed with a thud causing blood to spew out of her mouth. Greg grabbed one of her arms and tied it with a rope pulling the other end, which was somehow connected with the ceiling, hoisting her up so she looked to be standing and tied the other end to her free arm.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked weakly as he ignored her question and looked around for an object to beat her with. Greg's eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face as he spotted exactly what he wanted. He went over and picked it up walking back towards Lily she saw what he was holding, a whip.

"I'm teaching you a lesson!" As he pulled the whip back and forth whipping Lily as she winced in pain. All of a sudden a thought crossed her mind…James. What if she screamed loud enough for him to hear her then he could come and rescue her like he promise. She started to feel her blood soaking the back of her clothing. As he pulled back and forth once more she screamed and as loud and her lungs could manage.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream came from Lily's house causing Sirius and James to jump with shock. They looked at each other and got up as fast as they could and ran to the Kitchen.

"MUM!" James called to his mother as soon as he saw her. "Lily's father beats her and I think tonight he went to far!" James's parents looked at him and then they looked at each other.

"James, how long have you known this?" Mrs. Potter asked still looking at her husband.

"Lily told me right before you sent Sirius to come and get me." He said. "Look I know I should have told you before but I wanted to have her be able to trust me with her deepest darkest secret." At that Mrs. Potter looked at James and then looked back at her husband.

"Alright…now, we have a lot to do and little time to do it in… here's the plan…" everyone listened as their roles, in the plan, were explained quickly.

DING DONG

Mrs. Evans ran to the door as the doorbell rang a second time. Once she was there she looked through the peephole and saw a young man and an older women. She saw no threat so she opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes you can, my name is Olivia Potter and I am with the D.A.A, and I have heard reports of hearing screaming every night for the past two weeks." Mrs. Evans eyes widened as Olivia walked into the house followed by the young man. "I have come to inspect your house as I have done every other house in this area. This is my assistant Ames and he will investigate your house while I speak to you and your husband."

"Okay I'll go get my husband, I'll be right back." She quickly walked to a door and went down the stairs.

"I feel you should search that room first." He nodded as footsteps were heard coming back up the stairs. Mrs. Evans appeared again followed by and very angry looking Mr. Evans. Once Mrs. Potter explained what was occurring to Mr. Evans the young man made he way over to the room in which Mr. and Mrs. Evans just came out of and went down the stairs. As he slowly made his way down he saw a sight that made him grimace. There hanging limply by two ropes connected to the ceiling, with blood coming from her mouth, and bruises forming on the skin that was visible, was Lily.

"Lily!" He whispered as he rushed to her side. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"James?" Lily voice was so tiny he had to strain to hear her.

"Yes Lils, it's me. Don't' worry we're going to get you out of here. Now I'm going to undo these ropes and when I do I need you to hold on to me, okay?" Lily nodded in reply. James waved his wand at the rope making it disappear. Lily's arms quickly went around James's shoulders for support, to keep her from falling he put his arms around her. He heard her give a slight gasp and he saw a wince on her face, which caused him to realize that he felt a damp stickiness perspiring on her back. He looked down and saw blood all over cause by a whip. "Lily I'm going to pick you up so you go over my shoulder and then I'm going to bring you to my house where you'll be safe, but I need you to pretend you don't know me and my name is Ames." Lily pulled her head up to look at him curiously. "My mum is upstairs pretending to be a muggle Domestic Abuse Association lady investigating screams coming from this general area and I'm her assistant." Lily nodded and James lowered so Lily could lean her hips on his shoulder, so he didn't hurt her back or ribs as he picked her up. James made his way very carefully and slowly up the stairs and through door. His mother looked up seeing Lily basically limp in his arms and took on a look of shock and disappointment. "Olivia, I found this girl tied to the ceiling by a rope. She has bruises all over her body whip lashes on her back and the possibility of two fracture ribs puncturing her lungs."

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans! I am very disappointed in you! Now I am very sorry but I must remove this young lady from your possession, and take you both down town." Olivia opened the door and motioned two men to come in and handcuff both Evans and leading them to a car and drive them away. James lowered himself so Lily could stand but once James had risen again she put her arms tightly around his waist not wanting to let go. Mrs. Potter took this moment to heal her back then she looked at James who was comforting Lily the best he could and trying to stay strong. "Lily dear, I'm going to need you to turn around so I can heal your …"

"No" Lily's reply was muffled by James's shirt.

"Lils," James whispered in to her ear. "I'll be right here if you turn around you can still hold on to me, okay?" Lily slowly nodded. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Potter, she smiled at the way her son could calm Lily with a single touch. Lily slow turned around in James's arms as James released his hold on her waist to grab her hands squeezing them gently the insure comfort.

"James, once I'm done take her to your room for the night, so you can watch her." James nodded and once his mother was done he scooped Lily up into his arms, where she rested her head on his shoulder, and made his way to his house and up to his room. James laid Lily on his bed and was about to leave when Lily grabbed his arm.

"James, don't leave me. Please!" Lily pleaded in a tiny voice. James sat on the edge of the bed and held her hands.

"I won't, I'll just conjure a cot right here and…"

"No! I don't want you to leave me!" Lily jumped on to him causing him to fall off the bed landing on his back with Lily on top of him clinging for dear life. Once James regained his breath he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her with words and by touch.

"Shhh Lils, it's okay you're safe now." He continued saying this as she cried on his chest. As her crying slowed he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead giving her that extra push to her dreams, which he followed shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

"James, when will you ever stop being an arrogant pig-headed prick

"James, when will you ever stop being an arrogant pig-headed prick?" Lily yelled at James from across his room.

"Oh! I'm the arrogant pig-headed prick, huh? Are you sure about this Lily? You're the only one calling names and hexing all because of one simple question!" James yelled back causing Lily to frown and think quickly for a come back.

"That's not true you hex innocent students in the hallways of Hogwarts and not to mention you also play humiliating pranks on poor unsuspecting people and…" As Lily yelled this James made his way closer to Lily.

"When was the last time you saw me do those things, Lily?" Lily looked into his eyes speechless. "I've changed Lily and I changed for you." James brushed his fingers along Lily's cheeks causing her to release a breath she didn't know she had held. "And I… I… oh fuck it!" In one quick motion James slid his hand from Lily's cheek to her neck and brought his lips crushing down onto hers. After a few moments, James then slides his hands down to her waist to pull Lily's body against his. As Lily felt his body press up against hers she slowly melted into him. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking permission for entrance, which Lily granted by opening her mouth to make room. Her arms slowly traveled up his chest to around his neck as the kiss deepened into a very intense and passionately kiss. His hands began to wonder lower as he lifted her shirt hem and touch the bare skin of her stomach and back causing Lily to release a small moan. Lily's hands moved up his neck and into his hair pulling gently as his rough hands caressed her bared skin. Lily broke the kiss and looked into James's eyes as she let her hands slide down from his hair down to his hands where she moved one up to her cheek and into her hair and the other she moved up under her shirt to where it would cup her breast. She let go of his hands as they began to massage her eagerly, putting her around his waist bringing him closer to her. He smiled as he brought he lips once again onto hers for another kiss, which quickly gain the passion and intensity from the last kiss. Lily held his shirt within her grasp and she quickly pulled away from James extracting his shirt and throwing it across the room. Her eyes traced his upper torso and then finally made it back up to his eyes as he smiled and withdrew her shirt as well where it joined James's on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Lily after he looked her up and down updating his image of her in his mind. Lily leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against his. "Lily." He said between kisses, "Are you… sure you… want to do…this?" Lily looked up seeing pure love and devotion for her and only her reflected in his eyes.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Lily looked down for a moment to catch her breath, but then looked back up into his eyes. "I love you, James." James smiled and tightened his grip on her and kissed her lips once pulling back to say.

"I love you too, Lily." With that Lily brought her hands up to James's neck pulling him down to her in another passionate kiss. James's arms loosened their grip on Lily's waist as one of his hands crept down to the rim of her pants unbuttoning the button and pulling the zipper down with his thumb tracing the path it made. Lily pulled at his lip with her teeth biting down when she felt his thumb moving with the zipper of her pants. Their lips returns to there position against each other increasing the passion the move they kissed or touched their bodies. Lily moved her lips from James's as she slowly kissed down his neck making him moan in pleasure. James moved his hands down her bottom taking her pants with them, he let go of her pants and they fell to the floor at Lily's feet. He grasped her bottom lifting her up out of her pants. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist still kissing and biting at his neck as he maneuvered them to his bed. He lowers Lily onto his bed and crawls on top of her Lily grabs his glasses and lowers them onto the floor. She turns back to a smiling James and brings her head up slightly to kiss him as he slides them up the bed more. Her hand fumbling with his belt buckle as they kiss, finally get his pants undone he kicks them off and gently spreads her legs with his knees. He starts to rock his pelvis into her causing them both to moan, teasing her until she could no longer take it.

"James!" Lily moaned.

"Yes, love?" he moaned back.

"Stop teasing me and just make love to me already!" she said breathlessly. James reached behind her arched back and unclasped her bra pulling off of her and throwing with their shirts. Lily pulled his boxers down letting out a gasp as he kicked them off, hearing Lily gasp he pulled off her knickers throwing them behind him. They both admired each others bodies before they both came together in a kiss. They parted for a second while James situated himself in between Lily's legs, they came together into a kiss as James entered.

Lily awoke with a jolt finding herself lying on top of a sleeping, clothed James. 'Oh good it was just a dream!' she thought.

"Lily!" James moaned still asleep. Lily's eyes went wide; did he have the same dream? She figured there was only one way to figure out, and with that she started shaking him so he would wake up.

"James! James! Wake up!" James's eyes fluttered open seeing Lily lying on top of him he went into shock. "It's ok it was just a dream see we're still clothed." They both sat up and James looked at her curiously.

"How did you know we were unclothed in my dream?" she quickly found a cover.

"Um…. Well since you moaned my name before I woke up I just assumed…" James's eye's went wide.

"I moaned your name?" Lily nodded and James laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

_Lily's hands moved up his neck and into his hair pulling gently as his rough hands caressed her bared skin. Lily broke the kiss and looked into James's eyes as she let her hands slide down from his hair down to his hands where she moved one up to her cheek and into her hair and the other she moved up under her shirt to where it would cup her breast._

Lily shook her head and tried to bring her mind back to the real world.

"James?" he looked over at her. "What was your dream about?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well it couldn't have all been that, right? I mean what about at the beginning was there a conversation or something?" Lily asked she was desperate to know if they had the same dream.

"Yeah there was…" Lily looked at him expectantly "Okay so you said 'James, when will you ever stop being an arrogant pig-headed prick?' and then I said 'Oh! I'm the arrogant pig-headed prick, huh? Are you sure about this Lily? You're the only one calling names and hexing all because of one simple question!' and then you covered with 'That's not true you hex innocent students in the hallways of Hogwarts and not to mention you also play humiliating pranks on poor unsuspecting people and' then I interrupted you and said 'When was the last time you saw me do those things, Lily? I've changed Lily and I changed for you. And I… I… oh fuck it!' then I kissed you and I'm sure you can guess what happened next." Lily's eyes had gone wide 'oh shit we did have the same dream!' she thought. "Lily, you all right?" when she didn't respond he continued. "I didn't scar you did I?"

"No!" she said as her voice cracked. Lily cleared her throat. "No, you didn't James." He raised his eyebrows at her. "What? We all are subjected to dream about our own fantasies, and shouldn't have to come up with reasons as to why you were dreaming about him!"

"Him?" James said really confused looking at Lily.

"I meant me!" she said quickly.

"Have you been having fantasies about a guy, Lily?" James asked astonished. But as Lily looked into his eyes she saw a little pain. She looked down and leaned onto his chest putting her hand onto his shoulder. He brought his arms around her and held her to him slightly swaying side to side.

_Lily moved her lips from James's as she slowly kissed down his neck making him moan in pleasure. James moved his hands down her bottom taking her pants with them, he let go of her pants and they fell to the floor at Lily's feet. He grasped her bottom lifting her up out of her pants. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist still kissing and biting at his neck as he maneuvered them to his bed_

Lily pushed her head into James's chest gripping his shirt tightly in her hands. 'Stupid thoughts go away!' she thought to herself.

"Lily, are you all right?" James asked her as she dug her head into his chest. She nodded whimpering slightly. "Your remembering last night aren't you?" Lily didn't respond "Don't worry I won't let him lay a hand on you again I promise." Lily pulled away from James and looked him in the eye.

"I know you won't, James." She hugged him around the neck, his arms still around her. "And for that I thank you, so much."

"No problem." He said holding Lily close to him. There was suddenly a knock on the door, neither of them moved. "Yeah." James answered. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Potter with a tray of food. She took one look at James and Lily and smiled, but then looked again.

"I hope you didn't sleep on the floor." Mrs. Potter said as she walked into the room with the tray in hand.

"I guess I kind of fell on the floor last night." James said as he smiled at his mother with innocence flooding the pupils of his eyes.

"And dragged poor Lily down with I suspect." Mrs. Potter said as she shook her head.

"Actually last night when James set me on the bed I thought he was going to leave me so I jumped on him causing him to fall on the floor. It wasn't his fault at all." Lily said as she turned around in James's arms, James rested his chin on Lily's shoulder.

"Aw. Well then it was good of you James, to be a pillow for Lily." And with that Lily leaned back into James causing him and his mother to smile at Lily. "Well anyway I brought up some breakfast and I also came to tell you that your father is now in a muggle prison and your mother is going to move away, she understands if you don't want to go with her. And you have any appointment with my boss at St Mungo's to see what other damage he has done to you, if that's all right."

"Can James come?" she asked.

"Well, that's up to him sweetie." Lily turned her head slightly towards James as he nodded.

"I'll go, if you want me to." She nodded. "Okay then I'll go."

"All right, I'll come and get you when it's time to go." Mrs. Potter set the tray down next to Lily and James and walked to the door, but then turned around. " Oh and Lily any time you need to talk about things a mother should talk about with her daughter just let me know." She said glancing at James then giving Lily a wink, causing Lily's eyes to open wide as Mrs. Potter closed the door.

"Hey Lily." She glanced back at James. "You don't have to say anything, but I just wanted to tell you that I really care about you a lot."

_He wrapped his arms around Lily after he looked her up and down updating his image of her in his mind. Lily leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against his. "Lily." He said between kisses, "Are you… sure you… want to do…this?" Lily looked up seeing pure love and devotion for her and only her reflected in his eyes. "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Lily looked down for a moment to catch her breath, but then looked back up into his eyes. "I love you, James." James smiled and tightened his grip on her and kissed her lips once pulling back to say. "I love you too, Lily." With that Lily brought her hands up to James's neck pulling him down to her in another passionate kiss._

Lily shook her head and then it towards James and kissed his cheek.

" I know." She got up from his lap and sat on the other side of the tray grabbing some food and James touched where she kissed and smiled. Lily picked up a piece of bread and was about to take a bite into it…

_Her hand fumbling with his belt buckle as they kiss, finally get his pants undone he kicks them off and gently spreads her legs with his knees. He starts to rock his pelvis into her causing them both to moan, teasing her until she could no longer take it._

"_James!" Lily moaned._

"_Yes, love?" he moaned back._

"_Stop teasing me and just make love to me already!" she said breathlessly. James reached behind her arched back and unclasped her bra pulling off of her and throwing with their shirts. Lily pulled his boxers down letting out a gasp as he kicked them off, hearing Lily gasp he pulled off her knickers throwing them behind him. They both admired each others bodies before they both came together in a kiss._

Lily drops the toast unto the floor with her mouth wide open she stared at the wall.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked Lily as he watched her stare into space. He got up from his spot and kneeled in front of her. "Lily?" She was about to answer when…

_They parted for a second while James situated himself in between Lily's legs, they came together into a kiss as James entered_

Lily jumped and James fell backwards onto his bottom scared from Lily's sudden movement.

"I had the same stupid dream as you and now I can't get it out of my head!" Lily quickly realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hand and ran from the room leaving a shocked James behind on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily ran through the Potter house down to the kitchen as fast as she could looking for someone in particular

Lily ran through the Potter house down to the kitchen as fast as she could looking for someone in particular. She open the kitchen down and the aroma of bacon surrounded her, but she didn't take her time to inhale the wonderful scent as she normally would. She had to figure out what was wrong with her and only one person could help her understand without it being too awkward.

"Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked walking into the kitchen finding more then what she wanted.

"EVANS!!" Sirius bounded into her view and pulled her into a rib-crushing hug.

"OW! Sirius let me go your going to re-crush my ribs!" Sirius instantly let go.

"Sorry." He said producing a odd sounding laugh as he walked away most likely to James's room.

"What is it you need, Lily?" Lily looked at Mrs. Potter and than looked around the kitchen seeing that no one else was there. "Mr. Potter has already left for work." She stated seeing as Lily was trying to place where he was. Lily nodded and took in a giant breath.

"I had a dream about James and I can't get it out of my head no matter how much I don't want to see him unclothed again!"

"Unclothed?" Mrs. Potter said with an amused tone in her voice but a stern look on her face.

"Oh my god! I didn't just say that, did I?" Mrs. Potter nodded. "Argh! What is wrong with me first I have a stupid dream of me and James having sex, then I find out he had the same dream as me and I told him, then I tell his mother…" Lily suddenly realized she had said that all out loud in front of James's mother 'oh crap' "I mean… I um… I." Lily broke down on the kitchen counter.

"Lily, sweetheart, it's all right! All of this I completely normal." Lily looked up with tears still in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown.

"It's completely normal to have fantasies about someone… you have a crush on." Lily's eyes went wide with horror and disbelief. "Even if you may not accept that you have a crush on him."

"I do not have a crush on James! It's impossible! I mean he's… he's…" Lily gave a look of defeat, "Handsome, charming, kind, sweet, smart, talented, and dear god I do have a crush on him!"

"Lily, before this summer as I recall you despised James because he was what you thought as selfish and a giant prick, am I right?" Lily nodded. "Well let me tell you something I had to learn from the Mrs. Potter before me… the men in the Potter line are perfect gentlemen at all times except… when they get nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yes, and unfortunately whenever James was around you he became nervous and was a giant prick." She paused. "Until this summer."

"I don't get it though what's the difference between this summer and the past six years?"

"Lily, don't you get it? James realized he not only had a large crush on you, but he also realized he had fallen in love with you!" Lily's jaw went slack. "He asked his father how to over come his nervousness so he could show you who he really was."

"He's in love with me?" Mrs. Potter nodded. "Wow!"

"Now I know you probably have more questions but we have to be at St Mungo's in five minutes. So if you still want James to come I suggest you go and get him." Lily nodded and walked out of the kitchen with a slight smile on her face.

Sirius walked into James's room seeing James on the floor dump struck.

"What's the matter, Prongs?" he asked sitting down in front of James. James didn't answer, he kept his eyes on the wall behind Sirius. Sirius started to wave his hand in front of James's face " You who Prongsie!" James hit Sirius's hand out of the way not breaking his gaze.

"Stop that I'm trying to think!" He said.

"Okay, I'll wait then." Sirius pretended to pick at his nails as he waited. Five minutes later. "Dude Prongs you've been thinking for five minutes! Now stop before you hurt yourself!" James looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on already! Just tell me what's bugging you."

"Lily and I had the same dream."

"So?"

"So? Sirius, in the dream we had sex!" Sirius's eyes went slightly confused.

"Wait, how do you know it was the same dream?"

"Well… Lily asked me what I dreamt about and I asked her if she really wanted to know and then she said just tell me a conversation that occurred which I did and it apparently was the same exact thing that happened in hers." James said stand up starting to pace back and froth.

"James, did she tell you this?" Sirius said as he watched James pace the room.

"Yes, right before she covered her mouth and ran out the door leaving me here dump founded!" there was suddenly a knock at the door. "Yeah?" the door opened to reveal a blushing Lily.

"James, your mom said it's time to go to St Mungo's… that is if you still want to go." James looked Lily in the eyes.

_Lily leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against his. "Lily." He said between kisses, "Are you… sure you… want to do…this?" Lily looked up seeing pure love and devotion for her and only her reflected in his eyes. "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Lily looked down for a moment to catch her breath, but then looked back up into his eyes. "I love you, James." James smiled and tightened his grip on her and kissed her lips once pulling back to say. "I love you too, Lily."_

James smiled remembering the wonderful dream he had shared with Lily "Of course I want to come, that is if you still want me to." Lily thought for a moment then walked into the room and grabbed James's hand pulling him out the door.

"See ya later, Prongs!" James nodded at Sirius before he disappeared from Sirius's view. "HAVE FUN WITH YOUR HORMONAL ANGST!!" Sirius smiled as Lily's shoe flew into the room followed by James.

"Sorry Lily forgot her shoe." James grabbed Lily's shoe and started to hit Sirius with it.

"James, did you find my shoe?" Lily's voice came from the hallway.

"Yep, coming!" James stopped hitting a laughing Sirius and ran out of the room with Lily's shoe in hand. Sirius scrambled up off of the floor and through the in time to see James knelt on the floor slipping Lily's shoe onto her foot.

"Aw!! How cute!" Sirius exclaimed as Lily's and James's heads shot up looking at him. James stood up and grabbed Lily's hand pulling her down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

James mother walked inside the house after Lily's doctor visit, apparently she had some slight internal damage, but nothing the doctor could not fix with some magic. Lily's eyes drifted towards her old house remembering all the painful memories that occurred in that house. James looked at Lily and noticed she was tearing up, so he grabbed her hand in his.

"I know you'll never be able to erase those memories, but it's easier if you try and think of something else." James said as Lily's eyes moved from the house to their hands then up to his eyes.

"Well then, what am I supposed to think about then? My growing infatuation with you?" James's eyes widened and it looked as if he was going to say something but Lily cut him off. "I'm not going to deny it anymore. No! I can't deny it anymore. James, I have a crush on you and it took me having a very detailed fantasy with you for me to realize it." James suddenly smiled and went down on one knee while still holding Lily's hand.

"Lily Evans, would you do me the greatest honor in the world by letting me be your boyfriend?" Lily smiled and straddled James's leg and leaned in so that they were an inch away from kissing.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." James closed the distance brushing his lips against hers. Creating a feeling beyond any that either had ever felt before. It was as if they were a fireplace that had not been used until that kiss heating them up from their core. They came apart opened their eyes and smiled knowing that they both had felt the same sensation. With that knowledge and the longing to feel more they came together again with a heat-bursting kiss, which slowly deepened to something a little more passionate.

"Hey Prongs! Whoa!" Lily and James broke apart and turned toward Sirius, who eyes were wide looking at them. "Um… Evans, are you okay?" Sirius ran off the porch and pulled Lily off of James's leg and felt her forehead.

"Yes I'm fine! Now let me go!" Lily pulled herself out of Sirius's grip and into the arms of a now standing James.

"I'm I missing something?" He asked.

"Yeah, you are Padfoot. She's my girlfriend." Sirius gaped at Lily and James.

"Well finally! Evans, I was beginning to think that you'd never agree to good ole Prongsie." Sirius said as he walked up to James and patted his back while he spoke. He then produced a girlish laugh. "Oh, I'm gonna go gossip!" Sirius squealed as he ran inside leaving James and Lily staring in disbelief.

"Only Padfoot would change from a boy personality to a girl personality in the blink of and eye." Lily laughed at what James had said finding it completely true. "Now, where were we?" Lily stopped laughing and looked at James, as he got closer to her.

"You know that is the most commonly used phrase to continue snogging, right?" Lily smiled as he still came closer until he was inches away.

"Yeah, so?" he whispered.

"Yeah you're right. Who cares?" she said as she leaned in to close the distance between them. While they were kissing they saw a flash of light out of the corner of their eyes, which brought them apart to see the source of their second interruption.

"MOM!" James exclaimed when he saw his mother with a camera in her hand smiling.

"Yes?" she replied innocently.

"Why me?" James pleaded.

"Because you're my one and only son that's why. Anyway Lily I think you should some time today go over and get your stuff. Your going to be staying with us, as your father is in muggle prison and there was a restraining set in so your mother can't come anywhere near you. She won't be returning there today so you have no need to worry about running into her." Olivia turned to back into the house "Sirius come you can help me bake some cookies."

"Yes! I love cookies! Can I lick the bowl?" Sirius started jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Well see." Olivia and Sirius went inside leaving James and Lily outside.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" James asked Lily. Lily just held on to James until he wrapped his arms around her. "You know the faster we get this done the faster you can forget about it."

"I know it's just I don't want to move I'm too comfortable." She said snuggling into James's chest causing James to chuckle.

"Alright then you won't have to move." He suddenly picked Lily off of her feet and walk toward Lily's house.

"James! What are you doing?" Lily squealed.

"Making so you don't have to move from your comfort spot." Lily laughed and kissed James's cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear. "But you can put me down."

"Okay." James said as he carefully lowered Lily onto the porch of her old house. She sighed as she slowly opened the screen door and walk in looking around half expecting her father to appear out of nowhere to start yelling. She quickly looked back at James and grabbed his hand pulling him towards her for comfort. "You alright Lils?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it's just half of me expects him to pop out of nowhere and… you know." She said and pulled James through the house and to her room. Once they got to her room James looked around at her pictures and saw that most of them had him in them even if he wasn't the main focus.

"Do you want to keep these pictures?" He asked her.

* * *

After they had transported Lily's stuff into a spare room at the Potter house she and James decided they should just talk.

"Lily, How are you so brave?" James asked as he sat down on her bed and pulled Lily into his lap.

"What do you mean? I'm not brave!" James looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? The way that you…"

"James, stop. I'm not brave if anything I'm a coward." James frowned. "I didn't tell anyone about my father because I wanted to handle it myself but every time I would try and stand up to him I would always chicken out."

"Lily, look at me." She did, "It's how you never gave up that makes you brave. Even though he beat you; you would still stand up to him and that makes you brave."

"How do you do that?" she asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Do what?" she turned in his lap so she was straddling his legs.

"Take my mistakes and find something good in them." He smiled at her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Cause I know your human Lily; I know you make plenty of mistakes. Hell all of us do, but that doesn't mean good can't come from them. I mean take me for example I made the mistake of accidentally pushing you away for six years, and now look what good came from it." Lily laughed quietly.

"Thanks" she said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime, Love." Their eyes met, he closed the gap between them and his lips were on hers, she fell deeply into the kiss and responded hungrily, her hands snaking around his neck. Surges of electricity seemed to flow around her body of their own accord and she moaned into his mouth, loving the ecstasy he evoked in her. His hands traveled up her body appreciatively and she could feel him smiling against her lips before his hands lost themselves in her hair. Her hand moved down to his hip and she pulled him closer, falling into his taut chest. His mouth left hers and began to trail passionate kisses across her jaw, throat and neck, tugging at her shirt as to get better access to her skin. She moved her head to the side to make the job easier for him and soon his mouth was leeched to her skin. His mouth moved to the silkily delicate spot below her right ear, a low moan escaped her lips. Wanting the taste of his mouth in hers again, she grabbed hold of his hair and pulled his mouth back to her lips and kissed him fervently. Requiring some much-needed air, they pulled back both breathing in ragged, quick gasps. Lily simply sat there in front of him, biting her lower lip. His lips were on hers once more, hungry for more, and she forgot everything and kissed him back unreservedly. She smirked against his lips, now knowing the sort of reactions she could get from him. Her hand began to travel down to his upper thigh, and caress the outside and inside. He had long since stopped kissing her and his eyes had been closed during her entire stroking, a sharp intake of breath escaping his lips when she touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"Something wrong, James?" she breathed in a sultry voice, her hand moving to the right with a bit more force. All he could do was shake his head and she chuckled quietly before she brought her lips crashing down on his in an intense, fiery kiss. She was no longer the one in control. He growled, demanding dominance and she put up no arguments. His tongue darted out of his mouth, forcing its way into hers and leisurely sliding along the inside of her bottom lip. She took the opportunity to pull him as close as possible, but despite their bodies being pressed together more closely than sardines in a tin, it was still not close enough. She grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him closer, forcing his mouth onto hers with much more vigor, his body grinding against hers. With the nearness sorted, her hands moved to his shirt and they idly slid underneath the soft fabric and ran along the smooth hardness of his torso. He would not allow her to have all the fun however; his hands left her hair and pulled at her blouse until it was free of her pants before his hands gently slid underneath and rested on her warm skin. They hastily slid up, curving round her back before tracing the clasp of her bra. Surprisingly, he did not undo it and she was curious. She could feel his hands approaching her breasts and she groaned in ecstasy as his nimble fingers traced along the top of them and she pushed her hand further up, warranting a moan from James.

"JAMES! LILY!" They broke apart breathing heavily. "TIME FOR DINNER!" James's mother had shouted at them from the kitchen. They looked at each other and smiled, as Lily detached herself from James standing up from his lap. James got up and grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Until next time, my Love." Lily smiled and leaned closer to give him a chaste kiss before walking down to the kitchen hands clasp.


	6. Note to my Readers

Readers,

Just to let all you know I will not be updating any of my stories until I at least have 20 reviews on each story.

I mean come on put yourselves in my shoes here:

Writing three stories wondering if people like them only getting alerts and not reviews telling me what they like or what they think I should improve on (In nice words) so my writing can improve with time or telling me what they think is going to happen next in the story or even suggesting things that could happen.

So it is now official that I will not update 'Believe in Love' 'Only the Essence of Death' or 'Realization of a Savior' until ALL my stories have at least 20 reviews each.

~Friendmaker1000


End file.
